eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-24961501-20151203195036/@comment-27711283-20160328121834
Kierka napisał(a): Hm... Wiem, że moja teoria będzie całkiem... Hm, jakby to ująć nieprawdopodobna, ale no cóż, podzielę się nią. :) A więc... Któregoś tam odcinka dowiadujemy się, że nasz nieznajomy jest członkiem naszej rodziny, ale takiej baaardzo odległej. Głównie przez te więzy krwi pomagał naszej Gardienne. Jakimś sposobem: 1)przysługując się Miiko 2)dzięki nieznajomemu 3)Dzięki WS lub 4)same... znajdujemy portal do naszego świata. Zastanawiamy się, co robić. Pokochałyśmy ten świat i w ogóle zawarłyśmy wiele wspaniałych znajomości. Co więcej dowiedziałyśmy się, że nasi prawdziwi rodzice żyją właśnie w Eldaryi, a nie na ziemi. Otóż: Gdy byłyśmy małe ktoś nas porwał. Porywacza ktoś zabił, a nas jakimś sposobem wysłano na ziemię, gdzie zaopiekowali się nami przybrani rodzice. Jesteśmy bardzo ciekawe kim są i nie chcemy opuszczać naszego WS, więc decydujemy się zostać na Eldaryi. Ale oczywiście chciałybyśmy zobaczyć również nasz świat, naszych przybranych rodziców. Nasz nieznajomy tłumaczy nam, że wie kim są i działał na ich polecenie. Jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, gdyż denerwowały go procedury straży i tak jakby trochę przesadził. Następuje jakiś hałas. Ktoś włączył portal, przez który zostałyśmy wciągnięte. Znajdujemy się w miejscu, przy którym zostałyśmy teleportowane na Eldaryę. Chcąc nie chcąc udajemy się do domu. Nie pukając, wchodzimy do środka... A tu... Kompletnie nieznani nam ludzie, którzy przemieniając się w potwory, atakują nas. Okazało się, że nie jesteśmy na ziemi, tylko w innym miejscu w Eldaryi, które zostało przekształcone, żeby zwabić nas w pułapkę. Dowiadujemy się, że zabrano nas, żeby poświęcić nas w ofierze, gdyż posiadamy specjalną krew wróżek: naszymi rodzicami byli bardzo ważni ludzie., którzy posiadali unikatowe zdolności. Chcąc nie chcąc nie możemy nic zrobić. Czekamy na to, co nas spotka. I tu przenosimy się do hm... Perspektywy naszego WS. Zastanawia się, gdzie jesteśmy. Już nie ma nas blisko koło tygodnia. Martwiąc się, wszczął akcje poszukiwawcze. Jednak nie zdały się na nic. Moim zdaniem tutaj przydałaby się ilustracja naszego WS przedstawiająca jego smutak i żal po naszym braku. Nie wiedząc, co robić, udaje się do naszego pokoju, gdzie zasypia z wyczerpania. Nasz nieznajomy (członek naszej rodziny) podczas jego snu, ukazał mu miejsce naszego pobytu. Budzi się i biegnie nam na ratunek. Sam jeden pokonuje naszych porywaczy, jednak zostaje mocno ranny. My biegiem do niego. Płaczemy, gdyż widzimy, że niemożliwe już jest, żeby mu pomóc. Kładziemy jego głowę na swoich kolanach, głaszczemy jego włosy i dalej płaczemy.Tutaj ilustracja by się przydała. :) Następuje wyznanie miłości przez naszego WS. My łamiącym się głosem odpowiadamy pozytywnie. Następuje pocałunek, po czym... on zamyka oczy, a my... przymykamy swoje. Myślimy: To zarówno najpiękniejszy jak i najgorszy dzień w naszym życu. Kładziemy swoją dłoń na jego czole i... Jakimś cudem uaktywniamy swoje specjalne moce wróżki: moce uzdrawiania. Może tutaj ilustracja też by się przydała... :) Nasz WS budzi się i... No narazie to koniec :p Póki co narazie nie mam dalszych pomysłów. Wiem, że mało prawdopodobna ta teoria, ale no cóż... Chciałam się z Wami nią podzielić. :) Bardzo ciekawa teoria lecz z tym portalem i umiarającym WS takie naciągane. Tak sobie myślałam, że faktycznie Gardzia może pochodzić z Eldarya a jej rodzice są kimś bardzo ważnym. Możliwe, że jej rodzice pochodzą z Eldki ale przenieśli się do świata ludzi dla bezpieczeństwa gdzie się Gardzia narodziła. Nie zapominajmy również, że jest ona mieszanką więc któryś z rodziców musi być człowiekiem :v.